Rainbow Live - Episode 34
"If You're Happy, Join Hands!" is the thirty-fourth episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. It aired on November 23, 2013. Synopsis Naru is chosen to perform at a charity event at Dear Crown for children alone. She must decide on her own how to make a happy Prism Show that the kids will enjoy. Right before Naru's performance, the children started crying because of the dark. Naru tells the children to join hands so they no longer become scared. During Naru's performance, Rinne appears on stage once again but this time both Naru and Rinne perform four consecutive duo jumps. Summary Rinne is seen feeding the family cat a dish of milk while greeting it good morning. A disheveled Naru looks frantically for her belongings, then asks for today's schedule. Her father remarks that she's bursting with energy today, which frenzies her even further. Just then, Rinne perfectly recites all the subjects scheduled for each school day while pointing Naru towards her belongings, which prompts Naru to remark that Rinne has settled comfortably into the Ayase household with ease. On their way to school, Naru tells Rinne about her dream about the Prism World while unknowingly describing how Rinne first came to Earth in perfect detail. Naru then wonders how she could go to the Prism World, deciding to ask Momo later on. Just then, Rina and Ai are seen rushing, which prompts Naru to catch up to them. Rinne then flashbacks towards the time when she witnessed June's performance, where the latter showed Rinne her 'happiness'. Over at Dear Crown, Natsuko informs June that her popularity has skyrocketed thanks to the success of her five consecutive jumps, with requests for more performances flooding in. June, however, states that she would rather have some time off, which prompts Hijiri to agree, as there will be many upcoming competitions soon. Despite this, Natsuko insists on having at least one concert, which is Dear Crown's children charity show. Hijiri decides to have Naru act as June's replacement after the latter suggests her name to him since she is capable of putting on a performance children would love. Hijiri also remarks that Naru's inner brillance resembled June's own when they first both met, which puts a wide smile on her face. At the school's science laboratory, Naru is befuddled by a science experiment, and attempts to ask Ann for help; however, she is seen spacing out with a worried expression. When cornered, Ann immediately brushes it off as nothing. Rinne helps finish the experiment on her behalf, which results in a mass of glowing lights that envelops the entire laboratory. Later on, Bell is seen trying to contact a tired-looking Hiro, who is currently in his dressing room. He notices her message but does not reply due to his turn for a Prism Show coming up. Otoha and Wakana show up to inform Bell that class is starting soon, but as they leave, Bell overhears a few schoolmates talking about her close proximity to June's current level. Wakana remarks how everyone's expectations are starting to grow, but Bell states that she's merely frustrated on not making any progress towards emulating June's feats, to which Wakana states that she's proud of Bell's newfound maturity. As Wakana turns to leave, Bell stops her and asks if there's anything wrong with her at the moment. Wakana quickly declares there's nothing of that sort, although both Bell and Otoha are skeptical of her claim. Back at Prism Stone, Naru and co are doing their homework, with the former attempting to ask Rinne for assistance, only for the latter to insist that she ought to be responsible for her own homework, which causes Ito to laugh. Just then, Coo enters along with Natsuko, much to the group's surprise. Seeing her, Ito becomes a bit discomforted. Natsuko informs them about Dear Crown's upcoming children charity event and seeks to have Naru as its main star, which surprises her. Rinne then tells Naru that she wants to see her show. Characters in Order of Appearance *Naru Ayase *Rinne *Juné Amou *Starn *Ryūnosuke Ayase *Poemu Ayase *Rina Uchida *Ai Jouzenji *Hijiri Himuro *Natsuko Mihama *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Bell Renjoji *Hiro Hayami *Wakana Morizono *Otoha Takanashi *Lovelin *Poppun *Kurun *DJ Coo *Jin Norizuki *Chisato Ibara *Seshini *Ethni *Femini Trivia Gallery Rainbow Live - Episode 34/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Rainbow Live